Simplicity is Bliss
by EmeraldxxEyesxx
Summary: Stuck in a club, Gaara desperately escapes. But what he finds outside the club, might be what he was searching for all along. Yaoi; GaaxNaru; One-Shot; Rated M.; Read at your content. :3


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly. xD All these characters belong to their rightful owners and all that. Just here for the fanfiction! All these characters and places aren't made by my brain, their the works of the Naruto creaters and yada yada. Enjoy! **

** The booming music of the club vibrated and rattled young Gaara's head as he weaved through the crowd of people. All these people bumping and grinding made him very uncomfortable. He silently cursed his sister Temari for dragging him to this place in an attempt to find him a partner, especially forcing him to wear these tight jeans and clingy maroon shirt over a fishnet undershirt. It's not that his body wasn't nice or anything, but he hated showing it off in this way. All these guys were staring at him sexually and getting touchy. He sighed heavily as he pushed through more men. Why would he want any of these sweaty meat-heads anyways? He was a very simple, shy, lonesome guy. He preferred a simple day on the couch with a book and tea rather than out all night clubbing. He huffed as he reached the doors and burst through them into the fresh air. God, air never felt so great. While he was walking to his car, he tried desperately to squeeze the keys out of his pocket. He wanted so badly to get out of there. While he was focused on the keys, he didn't notice a figure in front of him and collided right into his backside, sending him falling to the ground. **

**"Oh my god! Are you okay!" He heard a deep voice ask in concern. The blush immediately spread across his face as he kept his head down. **

**"Yeah I-I'm fine. I'm sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't paying attention…" **

**Gaara looked up into a pair of crystal-clear blue eyes full of wonder. The man was crouched right in front of him. **

**"Here, let me help you up." He picked up young Gaara and set him back gently on his feet. His face was flaming by now, 'Hopefully he can't see it in the dark…' **

**"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And you are?" Gaara looked up to study the man's facial features. He had blonde, shiny fluffy hair that stuck out perfectly. His eyes were crinkled in contentment, he had 3 whisker-like scars on each cheek, and his smile was straight and full. **

**"I'm uh, Gaara. Sorry for bumping into you again…"  
"It's fine, really! Accidents happen." He rested his hand on Gaara's shoulder. He could feel his warmth through his thin shirt, and for a second, he wanted the warmth to engulf him completely. After he realized what he was thinking, he immediately dismissed his thoughts. He didn't even know this guy, and yet, he was so stunned and dazzled by his charm. **

**"So what is a cute guy like you doing here?" Cute? Gaara's face flushed again as he glanced away, "My sister drug me here to 'hook up'. I don't like this place though." **

**"Yeah, I'm not a big fan of clubs anyways… I'm just here waiting on my friend, Sasuke, even though he is probably hooking up with tons of guys right now." Naruto chuckled at the thought. **

**"Glad I'm not the only one forced to come here. I couldn't take 5 minutes in there."**

"**Yeah it's rough… What are you doing when you leave?" **

**Was he trying to hook up? He's not like all those other guys, is he? **

**"I uh, was just going to spend a night on the couch, ya know… Reading." Gaara was practically shaking with embarrassment. **

**"Fun! I don't mean to be pushy or anything, but why don't I join you? We can just hang out, order some food, and read." **

**Gaara looked up into his reassuring smile and his stomach twisted with excitement. **

**"Uh, sure, if that's not too boring." **

"**Are you kidding me? I love to read all cuddled and warm! Let's go!" Gaara was filled with joy as Naruto grabbed his wrist and guided him to his car. Before Gaara got in, he sent a quick text message to his sister, telling her to get the car for him. Gaara slid into the passenger side of Naruto's vehicle and guided Naruto to the direction of his home. **

**"This is so exciting! I've never met anyone nice enough to let me come over like this!" **

**"You-you're welcome…" Naruto glanced over and noticed the redness on the young man's face. He reached over and cupped his cheek with his hand, "Don't be nervous, I'm not gonna date rape you or anything, I wouldn't take advantage of someone as fine as you." Naruto smiled at him before returning to the wheel. Gaara just nodded and smiled to himself. **

**After they arrived at Gaara's condo, they stepped inside and Naruto took a quick look at everything. **

**"Wow this is nice! You live alone?" **

"**Uh, no. I live with my brother and sister. They're cool though."**

**"Neat! So where's this_ luxurious_ couch we will rest upon for the next few hours?" His tone made Gaara giggle. **

**"Right there. I'll get the tea and blankets. You can get some books from the bookshelves down the hall." **

**"Alright! I'll pick out something great!" And he was gone. Gaara grabbed a few blankets and pillows out of his bedroom closet, set them down on the couch and prepared the tea. After Gaara was finished, Naruto jogged happily back into the room with 2 books. **

**"Found some! Hope you like them." Naruto set them down on the table in front of them and laid out the blankets. **

**"Hey, Gaara? Do you mind if I take some of these layers off to get more comfortable?" **

"**Sure, I guess that wouldn't hurt. I should probably do the same." They both took off shoes, belts, over shirts, and their extremely tight jeans. They stood there, in under clothes, staring at each other. **

**"You are really cute, did you know that?" Naruto beamed to his new friend. Gaara just stared at him, face flushed in awe. **

"**Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable, I just can't hold it in that you are so different from anyone I've ever met. You intrigue me. Let's sit and you can tell me about yourself." Gaara nodded and sat next to his friend and Naruto flung a blanket over the both of them. He grabbed the cup of tea off the table and took a sip. **

**"So how long have you been here in the Leaf Village?" **

"**Well, I'm originally from the Sand Village, but moved here after I took a break from everyone; I loved it here so much. You?" **

**"Born and raised here. My parents died when I was really young though. Never wanted to leave, it really is a nice place. Good people. I used to be an outcast as a child, you see. It was really rough at first. I grew to hate the world sometimes. That is until I found people that took me in as their friend. I found people that cared about me, and it made it all better, ya know?" **

**Gaara did know. He knew EXACTLY what Naruto meant, "Yes, I know exactly how you feel. I was the same way. My brother and sister cared about me, and it got me through the years. I owe them a lot." **

**Naruto nodded in understanding, and looked over at the books he had picked out earlier, "Do you want to see what I picked out for us?" He smiled at Gaara. **

**"Um, yeah! Did you like my collection?" **

"**Oh yes! You had all the books I have in MY collection." Naruto laughed, "It was almost scary how many books we had in common."**

**Gaara smiled and set down his tea cup and grabbed a book. It was Stephen King's The Shining. It was one of Gaara's favorites. He opened it and started reading. Naruto picked up his copy of Frankenstein and immediately lost himself in the book. Neither of them spoke to each other, but enjoyed each others' company. After a while, Gaara returned to reality and looked up at Naruto. He was deep into the story, and didn't notice Gaara pause. A smile danced across his face as he noticed the crease of his brows out of concentration. His full pink lips were pulled into a line and his blue pearls of eyes scanned the pages. He couldn't help but giggle. Naruto looked up and immediately smiled, "What's so funny?"**

**"Oh nothing…" Gaara said jokingly, "It's just that look of concentration you had was… Cute." He smiled at the word he mocked from Naruto. **

**"Hey that's my word! Naruto laughed. They just sat there, smiling and gazing at each other. Naruto set his book down on the table.**

**"Gosh, your smile is wonderful." The blonde urged as he leaned in closer to the young man. Gaara sat still in shock as he started at Naruto's gorgeous face; closed eyes, lips parted and cheeks red. His lips were moving closer, so Gaara leaned in and closed the gap. The kiss sent a rush down Gaara's spine and he immediately started trembling. No kiss had ever made him feel that way. **

**"Gaara you're, flawless… Can I have another kiss?" Naruto asked in a hushed tone, his eyes still closed. **

"**Y-yes. You can." He set his book down as well, and they leaned in a second time, but this kiss was different. Naruto ran his hand through Gaara's crimson hair, and Gaara flicked the blonde's lower lip with his tongue, letting a moan escape his lips. **

**"Gaara, you're driving me insane. You smell so good, and you're so damn attractive." Naruto growled lustfully. He scooted closer to Gaara under the warm covers and wrapped his arms around the pale man's curvy figure. **

**"Am I pushing it?" Naruto whispered into Gaara's ear before giving it a little nip. **

"**No, I've been craving touch like this for a while. Please, kiss me some more." Gaara's face heated up after the words escaped his lips. He needed a man's touch desperately, and Naruto was doing it just right. **

**"Goddamnit Gaara, you feel so perfect close to me like this. I'm gonna kiss you again, now." Their lips locked again, before Naruto started to explore the other man's body. He nipped and teased his neck, swirling his tongue over a sensitive spot, making Gaara moan in pleasure. **

**"Oh, Naruto…" Naruto let out a throaty groan at the lust in Gaara's voice. He was raging with need for this man, but he decided to take it slow, to make it special. Naruto was gently feeling around Gaara when he felt Gaara push back, releasing his kisses. **

**"What's wrong, Gaara? Was I bad?" **

"**No not at all! But shouldn't I have a little fun with you, as well?" He was obviously relatively new to this, the way he looked down when he wanted to speak up, but Naruto found it insanely cute. **

**"You're so cute when you're nervous. Come here." Naruto hoisted the man onto his lap and looked deeply into his eyes. Gaara could feel the small bulge in the other man's pants, making his ache. He immediately began working on Naruto's neck; kissing and tugging and pecking on it. He felt he should take it another step, though. Gaara turned to put both knees on each side of the blonde, and grinded while teasing Naruto's mouth with his tongue. **

**Naruto couldn't keep control anymore. He moaned loudly at the physical contact and roughly yanked his shirt off, as Gaara took his off as well. Things were heating up as teeth clashed, tongues swirled, until Naruto went over the edge. **

**"Your bed. NOW." He demanded through kisses. **

"**You don't have to tell me twice." Gaara leapt off of the blonde and practically ran into his bedroom. He didn't even make it to the bed when Naruto ran in there and pushed him up against the wall, held his arms above his head and kissed him roughly from his lips, down his neck, to his chest. He marveled at Gaara's fit figure before nipping on one of his hardened buds. Gaara arched and moaned, "Naruto… mmmm... That feels so good…" Naruto loved the way he moaned his name. After he was done exploring his chest, he pushed Gaara down on the bed, and fell right beside him. Gaara hopped on top of him and pinned him down. He traced his tongue down his torso and planted soft kisses on each hip. He slowly slid Naruto's shorts down to reveal his throbbing member. **

**"Oh god, Naruto… You're so big…" **

"**Please Gaara, Take it. It's all yours." Gaara looked up in shock. Now _he_ was the dominant one? He had never been on this side of the situation, and it felt nice. Seeing Naruto beg for him made him raging with lust. He teasingly licked the slit of his member, making Naruto whine, "Damnit you tease!" Gaara chuckled and sucked the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around a few times before taking it as a whole. **

**"Gaara ohhhhhh yesss… Like that." **

**He bobbed at a steady rhythm; licking and sucking in all the right places, massaging his thighs and balls in the process. Naruto's back arched as Gaara sped up the pace and was rapidly bobbing and humming into Naruto. **

**"Gaara Im go-go-gonna…ARRRHHHH!" And Naruto tensed up and released all in Gaara's mouth and he licked up every drop. He tasted so sweet, Gaara couldn't get enough. Naruto was panting heavily, but he wasn't spent yet. Naruto sat up and pulled Gaara up so they were chest on chest. He pulled Gaara's face down to his and kissed him slow and passionately before whispering, "It's my turn, dear." He laid Gaara beside him and pulled the redhead's shorts off. **

**"Damn you're hot." He marveled at Gaara's body.**

"**Take all of it. It's yours, Naruto." He looked up to see Gaara reaching for his hand. He took Naruto's hand and put 3 fingers into his mouth, lubing them up. He licked and sucked on them until he felt they were lubed enough. Naruto was surprised at the action, but loved the way he looked with his eyes fluttered shut. Gaara took his hand out of his mouth and Naruto put his index finger on Gaara's entrance and pushed in gently. Gaara thrust down on it, craving for Naruto's touch. **

**"You like that?" Naruto whispered seductively. He slid another finger in and thrust a couple of times before he added the third. After a couple of thrusts, he found Gaara's prostate and hit it, making Gaara arch his back and growl in pleasure. **

"**Guess I found it, huh?" Naruto smiled a half smile. Gaara nodded a fast nod. After he made sure Gaara was ready, he positioned himself over him, and as they locked eyes Naruto thrust into him gently. Gaara's eyes rolled back as the blonde began to thrust harder and faster. **

"**Oh, Gaara, you feel so tight…" He mumbled as he lifted Gaara's legs over his shoulders and thrust in deeper. When Naruto slammed into Gaara's sweet spot, he gasped loudly, "Naruto yes, right there!" **

**Gaara's mind was swirling as Naruto kept slamming into him. As if the experience couldn't get any better, Naruto grabbed Gaara's member and pumped it as fast as he could, thrusting into him. He had never experienced such pleasure, and screamed loud, "Naruto I'm almost there!" **

**The blonde felt him tighten with climax, and with the way he yelped and moaned, it was enough for Naruto to climax right after, exploding in Gaara with huge thrusts. Both collapsed together in a heaping pile of sweat. Gasping for air, they turned to each other and kissed passionately, then lay cuddled together under his bed sheets. **

**Before drifting into oblivion, Gaara decided to listen to his sister more often.**


End file.
